I want to see your face
by Saoto
Summary: Link/Sheik


_A short "story" I wrote for a fanart I drew (just search the title of this FF on deviantart)... nothing special, but I thought I might as well upload it here, since I haven't uploaded anything for months... I think °XD_

_This story is not neccessarily LinkXSheik, it could also be seen as "Bromance". Nonetheless, Sheik is male in here. Well, at least his body is, since I prefer the theory "Zelda used her magic to change her body into a male, but her soul is the same; so Sheik is Zelda after all"._

_Whatever~_

_Sheik, Link and Ocarina of Time (c) Nintendo_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I want to see your face<strong>_

„…What?" Sheik gave the young man sitting on the other side of the campfire a confused glance.

„Your face!", Link said, still staring at his companion, „I want to see it!"

It took a moment for Sheik to realize the problem he had now: If Link got something into his head, he wouldn't stop until he made it. And if he really wanted to see Sheik's face, then the Sheikah would have to give his best to hide his face from him – if that was even possible.

"…Why?", the Sheikah asked and turned his head away, not giving the young hero a single glimpse. He tried to hide his face for a reason, and he did not want to change that fact.

"Why not?", Link answered with a shrug, "I'm just curious. Maybe… you have a big scar on it or anything…?"

The Sheikah stayed silent, not wanting to encourage the young hero to become more curious than he already was – but it didn't work. Not at all.

"Oh, so you DO have a scar!"

"No!" Now he had gotten him, Sheik had replied. Of course he did not have a scar or anything – his face was pretty normal, in fact. But he had learned not to show his true self to anyone, even if he thought he could trust them. Not in those times when Ganondorf was ruling over Hyrule.

"I'm just not allowed to show you my face. I'm sorry, hero."

Link sighed. "But I really wanna know… You'll have to take off your scarf when you're eating, right? And what about taking a bath? You won't wear it there either, will you?" With a weird grin he stared at the Sheikah.

Sheik couldn't help but blush out of embarrassment. If Link said something like this which such a grin, it really did not sound right anymore. It sounded kind of… suggestive. But whatever…

"I will not reveal my face to you, hero!", the Sheikah mumbled, "And with that the discussion ends!"

In fact, Link did not bring this subject up for days. Nonetheless, Sheik couldn't help but notice the curious gazes the young hero gave him once in a while. But since Link did not say anything, and didn't try to do anything weird, the Sheikah began to forget the matter, letting his guard down day by day.

And one night, after practicing a new warp song by playing it over and over again, the Sheikah instantly fell asleep. He slept well, indeed - but he had a weird dream, though. Link was there, kneeling in front of him, leaning towards the Sheikah's face. He raised his hand and softly pulled down the scarf that was hiding the man's face. Sheik didn't say anything, though. It was just a dream… right?

"…I don't get why you were making such a fuss about it!", he heard Link say, "There's nothing special about your face."

Link was moving closer and examined his face even more.

"Really, nothing special."

Sheik felt a warm breath on his skin. He squinted his eyes and opened them. He had already feared it: It hadn't been a dream. Link was really there, almost sitting on his lap. And he was staring right into his exposed face.

"Wha-what?" Sheik didn't dare to move, he just stared into Link's eyes which were way to close to his own face. "Then why are you still staring?"

"Because I want to remember it. I probably will not have the possibility to see your face again so soon, I guess?"

Finally, Link retreated and sat down besides Sheik, who was still not able to move. "So… Why were you hiding your face from me in the first place?", he asked.

Sheik finally got control over his body again, and shook his head. "That's none of your business, hero.", he mumbled, pulling the scarf up again. In fact, he was trying to hide the blush on his face.

"But don't do this again, please. You really scared me."

"You let your guard down.", Link replied with a grin, turning his whole body towards Sheik. "And… I won't promise that.", he added, staring in the crimson red eyes of the young Sheikah, "'Cause I really liked the sight of your face."

"…Didn't you say it was nothing special?" Sheik turned his head away from Link, still clasping his scarf.

"Maybe it isn't, but it's still special to me."


End file.
